Father's Day
by alygator86
Summary: Pepper finds out she's pregnant and surprises Tony on Father's Day. Spoilers for IM3 but just if you haven't seen the trailer, tbh.


Disclaimer: I wish I was Iron Man...or maybe I wish I was Pepper and had a hot boyfriend.  
Rating: K  
Summary: Pepper finds out she's pregnant and surprises Tony on Father's Day.  
Spoilers: IM3 but just if you haven't seen the trailer, tbh.

This is my first Iron Man fanfic and it has been a while since I have written, being busy with student teaching and school and stuff. But I think there could be more.

I wanted to write a Mother's Day story with pregnant!Pepper but I couldn't figure out what Tony would get Pepper so this was born. Ha.

Thanks to Ashley for letting me bounce ideas and editing.

* * *

Pepper looked at the three sticks on the counter, each showing a positive result.

"Do the tests verify your suspicions, Mrs. Stark?" JARVIS asked, breaking the silence of the bathroom.

"Yes," Pepper replied, her brain still processing the news, "I'm sorry for not believing your diagnostics."

"No need to apologize," the AI told her, "I would like to offer my congratulations."

Pepper smiled, collecting the sticks, "Thank you. Please don't say anything to Tony. I want to tell him myself."

"My lips are sealed, Mrs. Stark," replied JARVIS, "Mr. Stark is almost finished with his just finished with his work downstairs."

"Thanks for the warning." Pepper stuck the pregnancy sticks in the box and put the box in the back of her drawer in the bathroom before walking out into their bedroom to find her heels.

After the...fiasco, debacle...thing...with Killian and The Mandarin and Extremis, they built a new house not too far but far enough from the old one. Pepper got a lot of influence in the design and a lot more than 12% of the credit. Tony upgraded the security and gave her more control of JARVIS.

They had gotten married five and a half months ago, on New Years Eve; a year after everything with Extremis went down. She adjusted the rings on her finger and smiled as Tony came into their bedroom.

"Hey honey," he pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the laundry bin, "I need a quick shower and we should have time to grab coffee before the meeting."

Pepper was proud of him for willingly going to a board (or as he called them bored) meeting but this shower would probably make them late. "Yes. Quick! We're running behind as it is."

Tony gave her a quick kiss, "We run the company, Pepper. They can't really start without us."

"Go. Shower," she told him, locating the heels that matched her outfit.

Once he was in the shower, Pepper pulled out her blackberry to check the calendar. Sunday was Father's Day. She had a plan.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tony woke up on a sunny Sunday, the ocean and sky from the window both a gorgeous blue. Sunday, he had learned early in their relationship, was the day that Pepper slept in. Far be it from him to keep her from that luxury. With a soft kiss to her temple, he slipped out of bed, leaving his wife to sleep for another hour or so.

He grabbed a some pop tarts and put a k-cup in the Keurig to make some coffee.

"Good morning, sir," JARVIS greeted, "It is 7:16am, the current temperature is 64 degrees and the high temperature will be 78 degrees. Surf conditions are optimal."

"Thanks, J." Tony replied, taking a bite of his chocolate chip pop tarts, "how do the overnight diagnostics look?"

JARVIS reported the various test results as Tony, food and coffee in hand, descended the stairs to his workshop. He punched in the code and headed to the work table which caught his attention.

The table was empty with the exception of a small, gift wrapped box in the center.

Tony put his coffee cup down on the table, "JARVIS, there appears to be a gift on my table."

"Yes, it is from Mrs. Stark, sir."

Tony circled the table, wondering when Pepper had the chance to sneak down here and leave the box.

"Do you know what it is, JARVIS?"

"I do," replied the AI.

Dummy chirped from the corner.

"Are you going to tell me or is it a secret between you, Dummy, and Pepper?"

"Perhaps you should open it, sir," JARVIS told him, his tone almost snarky, if that was possible for a computer.

Tony sipped his coffee before picking up the neatly wrapped box. He tore off the wrapping paper and lifted off the lid.

On top was a short note:

Tony -

Happy Father's Day.

Love, Pepper

And beneath the note was a positive pregnancy test.

"Congratulations, sir," said the omniscient computer.

"You knew about this?" Tony asked, examining the pregnancy test with the same concentration as if it were a physics equation.

"Yes," JARVIS replied, "I constantly monitor the health of you and of Mrs. Stark. I noticed some discrepancies in her -"

"Yeah, yeah I get it," interrupted Tony, "Wow."

They had talked about kids after they got engaged. Or was it before? At some point shortly before or after he proposed, they talked about kids. They had decided kids were a good idea - Tony's exact words were 'you're the only one I want to have kids with' - so they did plan on having kids someday but they weren't currently trying to have one. That didn't mean they didn't have fun practicing, though.

Not wanting to interrupt Pepper's sleep, he told JARVIS to alert him when she woke up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Almost two hours later, the music rocking the workshop was turned down, cueing Tony to the arrival of his wife. JARVIS told him she had woken up, told him to let Tony know he didn't need to monitor her, and took a shower.

Tony turned around in his rolly chair to see Pepper with damp hair and a mug.

He rolled over to her, took the mug , tugged her to sit on his lap, and kissed her softly but deeply.

"Thank you," he grinned as he pulled away.

"You're welcome. All the coffee is going to be yours now because you kid doesn't like it," she replied.

Tony chuckled, reaching over to set the mug on a nearby workstation. "How far are you?"

"My estimate is 7 weeks. I'm sure JARVIS could give a more accurate time," she grinned.

"6 weeks and 5 days, Mrs. Stark," JARVIS told them.

"This is definitely the best first Father's Day gift ever, Pepper."


End file.
